<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Свобода by Kristabelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729528">Свобода</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle'>Kristabelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Хан/Сангвиний [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, M/M, Wing Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хану не дают покоя ангельские крылья.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaghatai Khan/Sanguinius (WH40k)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Хан/Сангвиний [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Свобода</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я не настоящий ангел.<br/>
— Ангелов не существует.<br/>
— Верно, — улыбается эфирное создание напротив,  и на мгновение Хану кажется, что Сангвиний смеётся над ним, а ещё больше — над самим собой. — Не существует.<br/>
Но ангел здесь, сидит подле него, улыбается, не разжимая губ, и вертит в пальцах бокал густого, тягучего вина. Капли медленно сползают по прозрачным стенкам, оставляя на стекле широкие полосы. Хан чувствует тяжёлый аромат нагретого вина, слышит шелест перьев о ткань обивки на спинке кресла и рассеянно думает о том, какие они на ощупь. Мягкие, как бархат? Гладкие, как натуральный шёлк? Острые, как срез бумаги? Или всё сразу?..<br/>
Он думает о том, когда в последний раз держал в руках белого кречета — кажется, это было невообразимо давно и бесконечно далеко отсюда. Какими были его крылья? Касался ли он вообще их хоть раз без перчаток? Он размышляет, что ангельские крылья Сангвиния должны быть очень похожи на них, по крайней мере, у них тот же изгиб. Или нет?<br/>
Хан говорит себе, что должен проверить. Потом. Когда-нибудь. В другой раз.<br/>
…В другой раз он видит брата уже при полном параде. На белоснежных перьях сверкают и переливаются клипсы из камней и серебра, запястья украшены серебряными цепочками, которые неизбежно разлетятся на куски, вздумай Ангел расправить крылья.<br/>
Быть может, кому-то это кажется красивым. Хану кажется, что цепочки напоминают оковы.<br/>
Он смотрит на серебряные блики в оперении и размышляет, что Сангвиний, должно быть, рад был бы избавиться от них. Они ограничивают свободу, а что может быть дороже свободы для того, кто познал небо?<br/>
Он думает, что, пожалуй, с удовольствием снял бы их сам.<br/>
— Брат? — голос Сангвиния мягко вторгается в его отвлечённые мысли, заставляя вернуться к реальности. — Ты меня слышал?..<br/>
Хан понимает, что не слышал, но не испытывает по этому поводу ни тени раскаяния. Его внимание сосредоточено на Ангеле, но не на его словах.<br/>
— Мы говорили о Библиариуме, — терпеливо напоминает Сангвиний. — И о Магнусе.<br/>
— Да, — соглашается Хан. — Прости, я задумался.<br/>
Сангвиний слегка наклоняет голову к плечу.<br/>
— Я вижу. И о чём ты думаешь?<br/>
Он может солгать, скорее, должен солгать сейчас, но не хочет.<br/>
— Я думаю, — произносит Хан, — что хотел бы снять с тебя это.<br/>
Он показывает взглядом на цепочку, украшающую левое крыло брата, и замолкает, ожидая отпора. На миг воцаряется звенящая тишина.<br/>
В следующее мгновение она прерывается смехом.<br/>
— Так сними, — разрешает Сангвиний, смеясь. — Если дело только в этом.<br/>
Хану не нужно повторять приглашение дважды. Он делает шаг вперёд и протягивает руку, чтобы снять с крыла ненужное украшение.<br/>
Перья мягко ложатся ему под пальцы. Они и в самом деле гладкие, словно шёлк, упругие и жёсткие на кромке. Точно такие, какими Хан представлял их… не важно, сколько раз.<br/>
Он размыкает зажим, и цепочка серебряной струйкой стекает вниз, проскользнув между пальцами. Хан бережно приглаживает освободившиеся перья, расправляя смятые бородки. Сангвиний слегка вздрагивает, когда он проводит рукой вниз по сложенному крылу, стряхивая подвески, которые с тихим звоном падают на пол.<br/>
— Тебе неприятно? — спрашивает Хан.<br/>
Ангел качает головой.<br/>
— Наоборот, — отвечает он и поворачивается, подставляя второе крыло. — Пожалуйста, продолжай.<br/>
И Хан продолжает. Украшения серебряным дождём осыпаются вниз. Он запускает пальцы в растрепавшиеся перья и гладит, забираясь глубже, чтобы достать до нежного пуха под жёстким кроющим оперением. Он чувствует жар в кончиках пальцев, под перьями горячо, от самого Сангвиния веет жаром и плохо скрываемым удовольствием, и это так приятно и заразительно. Брат подаётся ему навстречу, и Хан прижимается щекой к белоснежным перьям, вдыхая ароматы эфирных масел, вина и нагретого солнцем железа. Он слышит шум собственной крови в ушах, оба сердца гулко колотятся в груди, когда Сангвиний тихо спрашивает его:<br/>
— Ну, и что ещё ты хочешь с меня снять?<br/>
— Всё, — отвечает Хан, продолжая ласкать любезно подставленное крыло. — Всё.<br/>
У поцелуя привкус терпкого вина, корицы и гвоздики. Дорогие ткани одежд рвутся под торопливыми пальцами, словно бумага, но примархи не обращают на это внимания.<br/>
Сангвиний наконец расправляет крылья, освобождённые от хрупких оков. У них скорее орлиный контур, чем соколиный, но это не важно. Важно лишь, что Хан может наконец-то прикасаться, ласкать и гладить белоснежные крылья. Подуть на нежный пух на спине. Зарыться лицом в мягкие пёрышки между лопаток.<br/>
Ангела так легко заставить стонать. Достаточно лишь запустить пальцы в крыло и гладить, перебирать шелковистые перья — и он уже выгибается от удовольствия, словно поглаженный кот. От сладостных стонов у Хана кружится голова, и он чувствует, что стремительно утрачивает контроль над собой.<br/>
Впервые он кажется себе грубым варваром, недостаточно искушённым в таком простом и естественном деле. Любовь — искусство, которому он всегда придавал возмутительно мало значения, и теперь сожалеет об этом. Пожалуй, всё может быть как-то иначе — нежнее, красивее, чем незатейливая степная страсть одинокого воина, взгромоздившегося на свою кобылицу. Он даёт себе слово научиться этому.<br/>
Потом.<br/>
А пока что Ангелу вполне достаточно его простых, грубоватых ласк, чтобы кричать от наслаждения, и Хан счастлив от этого.<br/>
Чуть позже они лежат на мягких коврах, укрывшись пятнистой шкурой неизвестного зверя. Умиротворённый и расслабленный, Хан отрешённо наблюдает, как брат вычерчивает пальцем затейливые узоры на его обнажённой груди.<br/>
— Мы говорили о Библиариуме… — напоминает Ангел.<br/>
Хан стонет и закрывает глаза, слыша его звонкий смех.<br/>
— Я знаю, ты не хочешь заключать союзов, — продолжает Сангвиний, отсмеявшись. — Но…<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Что — да?<br/>
Хан приоткрывает глаза и тянется к белому силуэту крыла перед собой.<br/>
— Да, я выступлю в твою поддержку.<br/>
Кончики маховых перьев гладкие, как шёлк, и острые, как срез бумаги.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>